


Secret Places

by DoreyG



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, Loyalty, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "We're in trouble," Angua said.
Relationships: Angua von Uberwald/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Secret Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



"We're in trouble," Angua said.

"I know, " he said, not bothering to waste time with reassurances. He never had to with Angua. "They're close to realizing who I am, and if they realize who I am…"

"They'll realize who I am very soon after, " Angua finished for him, biting her lip briefly as she thought. "Downsides of being the dog of the patrician's dog, I guess."

"Don't," he said, more sharply than intended, and hurried on before she could do more than blink at him and open her mouth for an unneeded apology. "I don't like hearing you talk about yourself like that. You're not a dog, you never have been."

"Sir… Sam. It's a nice thought, and I appreciate how hard you're trying, but it's fine. I know who I am. " She smiled at him for a moment, quickly moved on before he could waste time arguing the point. "I'm guessing you have a plan to get us out of this?"

"No, I- wait, maybe." He drew in a deep breath, punched the nerves back down before they could become a problem. "It's a little unorthodox, though. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she said immediately, openly, almost before he'd finished his sentence. The look she sent him was almost challenging in its intensity, her loyalty to him writ clear on her face.

And… Well.

He hadn't ever really thought of kissing Angua before, it would've been inappropriate for more reasons than he could count, but he found a moment to regret that when he slid their lips together. He wouldn't have minded dreaming of the softness of her lips, her sharp gasp when she parted them for him, the teasing press of her body as she melted into him.

"Oh," she said when they eventually parted, and stood dumb for a long moment before her gaze sharpened again. "A good plan. If we pretend that we're together, or at least that you've negotiated my affections for the night, they won't think to connect us to the two members of the watch they're worried about."

 _Unfortunately_ , he wanted to say and had no idea why he wanted to say it. He settled for moving on instead. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not, sir. Sam, that is. There are far worse things than trusting the most competent man in the city to do what he does best." Angua smiled at him again, and her beauty crashed into him like a wave. He had the sudden impression that he'd bitten off rather more than he could chew. "Shall we go back in?"

"Mm, we should probably get more mussed first," he said, placing that thought firmly into the category of things to be obsessed over later, and reached for her again.


End file.
